Just My Luck
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Revised it due to some obvious reasons. It's amazing just what questions a bounty hunter could answer. Anyway read and review.


Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters mentioned in this fanfic for they belong to their respective groups... you should know who those groups are, I'm not exactly happy at what happened in the 2nd Chapter of this fic so I'm rewriting it due to some cases I feel should be answered.

**--------------**

**Just My Luck**

As I stare into the endless Azure sky, I wish this precious moment never to pass by.

I wish to be with friends all in all, never again to answer another call

from my duty, my gift and my curse. To be with my peers how I so hope first

Just an illusion for the traveler of dreams but… for real is that my young heart screams.

In truth all in all, who gave me this ring? A companion I knew I could always bring

place to place I wake with a sense of dread… anyone care to take this role in my stead?

Why oh fate!? Why choose me to be a condemned hero of periled worlds?

If those facts impaled on my soul is true… then are those I care about mere dreams too?

"Umm… Guntz?"

--------

"Just leave me alone!!"

Everyone walking along the streets of the lively town was startled by this sudden shriek of rage. First of all, the mood in the people was 'what was that?' with curiosity in their faces they stared at the same direction; but then there was worry and fear as shiver entered them; lastly of course was a sense of random panic as they ran. Everyone ran around to whatever place they thought was safe.

In one of the famous outdoor cafes of the said town 'Caffeine La Luna' was the commotion strongest. By the side of one of the round matching coffee tables designed for the business itself was a broken cup and coffee spilled on the ground like warm fresh blood, well actually real warm blood might actually spill right there in a few moments if you read further.

A boot was forcefully slammed into the brownish mess by the wearer which was a young male. He was a golden wolf with night black ends in certain parts of his furry body but then right now the most discerning feature anyone can see on him if they weren't too busy running around or hiding is rage in his now glaring eyes and bloodlust. He held a gun and pointed right at the head of a younger male who was also a mammal only of another species.

The younger one was lying on the ground a few feet exactly in front of the enraged teen. His whole body covered by fur was pure black save for his lower face, puffy tail end unusually long fluffy ears which bore the very shape of cotton candy clouds. Fear was in his clear golden eyes but more importantly right now there was also confusion and pain evidently in them.

"Gu… Guntz… why are you!!"

Before the younger could even complete that last sentence he yelped in fear, almost to the brink of tears yet and flinched when he saw the older one tighten his grip on the very noticeable trigger. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the unwanted shot, whatever still normal functioning part of his young mind was trying to guess if it would be to the heart, to the brain or at some other fatal organ.

The older of the two… I guess we can call him Guntz now, was staring at the other having mixed emotions cloud his judgment. In the end he finally pulled the trigger and the sound of a gunshot and screams could be heard around the area like an echo.

He just went and walked away without looking back. He just kept on walking and walking, making large stomps and taking sure care that he was not followed in whatever place he was going, glaring back at the stares given by the people around who were going out of hiding from the incident. He would stare back at some and they would hide back again.

The younger boy was left there cowering in fear, trying to stand himself up, there was a hole on the ground one inch beside him where the gun's bullet made impact. Nobody dared to help the frightened lad. There was just a sense of filial pity.

Guntz took his Red Clan parked around one block away and sped off. When he reached a certain distance in some less populated spot around town he started wiping his line of preferred artillery that were usually hid in a hidden compartment. Obviously there was something in his mind that he just couldn't shake off.

"Why did he have to go there…" that was a simplified version of what he said, what truly came out of his now coffee scented mouth was more vulgar in more than one sense.

He was known as one of the best bounty hunters around and for his delicate 'I'm thinner than tissue paper' temper. Though almost no one knew about his past it was not as if no one ever wanted to know his past but it was just that his reputation frightened potential friends. He was someone who could point the trigger to a cub or whatever barely a year old… which as a matter of fact happened in three separate accounts in his role as both a hired gun and a pissed of teen.

Sometimes in the middle of the night he would try and regret his actions from the beginning of his reputation but no, he lost reach of his own will the moment he vowed to avenge his late father. Instead thoughts of remorse converted into enticement within his hardened heart, fueling his passion for more vengeance again.

However there was one cabbit who wasn't scared off who actually tried to become close to him as a true friend despite the thoughts and rumors of that world, yet he just threatened that one earlier with the act of rage he had performed earlier much more times than anyone his age should ever have to. Right now he was thinking to himself that he's such an idiot, he regrets pushing away the first person that actually treated him as such and plainly doing it over such a silly matter.

His actions couldn't even be justified, that person never did anything to be considered as an offense yet he faced that person at real bullet gunpoint over one curious sentence they spoke over a cup of coffee… and juice.

Earlier they were just talking about simple things but then one thing led to another, they met around when Guntz was just finished parking his ride in some underground parking lot, he was walking around the left side of the street of the town's business district to a certain shady metal shop known by some for providing unlawful goods. He was just going in his own pace, not minding the passersby as he spun his gun with his good hand as he whistled a tune of his own.

He was half way there when suddenly a certain cabbit walked out of a shop holding a half eaten hamburger five feet from when he was walking. There was a grin on his face and bits of ketchup, he turned to Guntz's direction preparing to take a bite but then suddenly he saw the older male walking right at him, the two paused and looked at each other for a few seconds. They blinked at the same time.

In reaction the younger one smiled and yelled his name, jumping right at him obviously forgetting that he held a piece of omnivorous pastry he jumped and tried to give Guntz a ridiculous bear hug. A golden wolf squirming for breath would have been what happened next if not for a timed side step by the said wolf teen. The younger was left with a face full of dirt and a partially squashed hamburger on his hand.

Guntz just crossed his arms; he sighed and nodded in disagreement as he watched the younger one cry for his unfinished snack. "Um… Klonoa?" and the rest of their conversation was history. The cabbit managed to persuade the great Guntz to hang out... after a few tries.

-----------

"Let's go on an adventure, just the two of us and a big scary boss that usually takes less than five minutes!!"

"No."

"Sleepover?"

"No."

"Moo ball?"

"…Is that even a sport?"

Klonoa pointed out his finger and tried to speak before he was cut off "No." he almost fell ina comical fashion because of that.

"I give up… Drinks??"

"Sure." Klonoa smiled with glee and Guntz added a few more conditions. "but first…"

-----------

Klonoa's happy face soon diminished when they entered the mysterious shop decorated with torture devices wherever you tyrn, it's amazing the local enforcers haven't taken notice of this place. They were to go pick up something there before going for their planned bonding time that was the one and only of Guntz's conditions.

One of the questions that Klonoa spoke of that caused Guntz to first build up in a rage was simply something like…

"So, shot anything good lately??" It seems that Klonoa had a problem today in his selections of things to say.

But then in some ways, based on Guntz's temper it was amazing he lasted that long before he cracked considered that he was bombarded with hard questions by the dream traveler like…

-----------

"So, what did you bought?"

He didn't know how to answer that, it's not like he can tell him something about his murder weapon. For one thing Klonoa of the Wind was known as a hero and might try to stop him which might lead into diminishing their growing friendship and he did not want that to happen again. He was getting soft towards the cabbit and for some reason he liked it even though he doesn't show it.

"None of your business!!!" that could have turned out a little better…

Think of Guntz's temper as a vertical gauge with ten levels in shapes of squares. The first question made it go up to one. And the next made it go to the 2nd level.

------A little later------

"So the poison claw guy REALLY killed your father?" the 4th and 5th squares light up.

"Yes, Janga killed my father!! Anything else you might want to ask me!?"

The younger one blinked as he took a sip from his glass with a small umbrella pierced into an apple slice, the look of deep thinking shown from his eyes. Maybe Guntz shouldn't have asked that because the next line of questions was capable of tainting innocence if not answered properly.

"How can someone be a father?"

The wolf blushed as he heard that seeing pure curiosity in the younger one's eyes. Where should he start? Should he even answer it? He did with outmost discretion and careful thinking, not wanting to pervert the mind of his younger companion.

The gauge went back to zero. "You're joking right?" Klonoa nodded in disagreement; Guntz slapped his forehead and then sighed. "Well…When two adults… get together… and makes a baby… the male becomes the father and the female a…. mother… and that's all you need to know."

"Mother?"

"The mother is the one that holds the baby in her tummy.."

"How'd it get there?.. Are you Ok Guntz? You look a little red." The older one finally felt his face burn and body sweat as he tried to lessen details as possible.

"The father and mother perform a ritual... can we please change the subject?"

"OK last question… what kind of ritual?"

Gauge went up by two. "You'll have to find that out for yourself!!!!"

Sweat dropped from the cabbit as he just remained silent, toying with his fingers and gazing his direction at his glass. Guntz was losing his temper and any kind of question next would make him lose it. He sighed and reached for his cup of coffee, now cold. But then the silence was broken by one wrongly timed question.

"Do you have a mother? Cause I don…"

The gauge went up to ten in a quick second and then blew up like an overheated thermometer; he stood up and smashed the table. You know what happened next.

Wait a minute! What was he going to say? Cause I… Cause I don't what?… it then hit him.. He smacked himself on the head for what he did and what he just realized.

"Do you have a mother? Cause I don't think I have a mother." Yes, that's what Klonoa was probably trying to say. He turned on the engine to his ride and dashed towards where he left him on the ground going against the road he took to get where he is now which was actually a one-way. Luckily enough there was no injuries but just yelling drivers. Once he reached the cafe, nobody bothered to talk to him knowing his potential from the earlier incident.

He was an expert in what he does and tracking is a major part of what he does. Using his abilities both hereditary, natural and learned through experience he tracked the cabbit down to the outskirts of the said town. He found him crying behind a lone oak tree in the center of the field. A few feet away he left his ride not wanting to be sensed by the cabbit just yet.

He stepped closer and for some reason Klonoa did not sense him. He bowed down trying to at least get in the same head level distance as him. He patted him through his hat which startled the cabbit. Noticing who it was that disturbed him, Klonoa tried so hard to look away but Guntz voice was like a magnet in front of a paper clip. The two stared at each other and finally words were spoken through tears and held temper.

"I'm sorry Klonoa, it was my fault. I never meant to try and shoot you. Listen… what we were talking about was too… life changing… and informative. You really should ask someone older."

Strangely enough Klonoa cheered up too quickly, but for Guntz it was better than seeing him cry. He stood up with newly found joy much to the older one's surprise but maybe that was what attracted Guntz to him, a unique personality that showed him a new way to look at the world and maybe someone that showed him a different way to life. The cabbit once again attempted to put the older one in a bear hug and this time he succeeded. Guntz just smile and returned the hug… there's a first time for everything.

------A little later------

They were riding into town again on the Red Clan with Klonoa sitting right behind him, hugging him all the while so that he doesn't fall off due to the speed. He suddenly spoke in a jokingly manner.

"OK Guntz if you can't tell me then show me!!"

"WHAT!?" the Red Clan almost lost its balance.

'Darn it… Just my luck… this is bittersweet. What have I gotten myself into?'

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------

Thanks to those two that Reviewed. Chapter 2 will be changed and will no longer have that scene; it was admittedly too early for such events and poorly made in most parts.


End file.
